For example, a member accommodated in a portable terminal device, a member accommodated in a television (TV) set, a wind shield (a front glass or a rear glass) of an automobile, or the like may have a surface shaped like a curved face. Further, there may be a case where a film-like member is attached to the surface shaped like the curved face.
For example, because a portable terminal device is carried by a user, improvement in miniaturization, thin profile, and design is required. Therefore, a member having the surface shaped like the curved face is gradually used inside the casings of portable terminal devices. There is a case where a film-like member such as a flexible board, on which an antenna pattern for communication is formed, is attached to the member having the surface shaped like the curved face (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-117944    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-348066